Are you thirsty for blood?
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: Kaitlyn finds herself in a new world; a world where ninjas and vampires both exist. Which side will she choose?
1. Leaving Home

**Are you thirsty for blood?**

_Leaving Home_

**  
**It was August 10th, the day of my Tae Kwon Do competition. I have already received my black belt one year ago. It only took me about four years to reach my goal.

I sighed, staring at the empty Dr Pepper can in my right hand. It would be another competition without my mother. This time she had to work. At least my grandma came. She always managed to show up.

It was a local competition. I never bothered signing up for the state tournament. My mom didn't have the money for such a thing, being a single parent and all.

I looked up at the clock. It was 5:30pm. That meant my match was coming up. I grabbed my sparring bag and made my way to the door. There was cheering in the background. The match before mine was finally over. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I bit my bottom lip. This was the final match tonight, or at least for the younger ones of us.

At last I opened the door to the back stage. I found a corner and opened my sparring bag. I was already wearing my white uniform. I put on my chest protector, as well as my feet and hand protectors. I was about to place my head gear on when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I turned around to see a guy standing there. "I have to fight a girl? Hell, you're just a kid." He mocked. I studied him closely. He was almost six feet tall and he seemed to be in his mid-teens. He was underestimating my abilities. I stood up and smiled at him.

"May the Lord be with us both." I said, still smiling and reaching my hand out to him so we may shake on a good match. He scoffed and spit on my hand.

"I'm an atheist." He ridiculed and walked away. I looked down at my hand.

I wasn't angry with him. I've learned to control my temper. And besides, I could get my revenge in the upcoming match. I wiped my hand on my pants and put on my head gear and mouth piece. After making a short prayer, I made my way to the main ring. After the way he treated me, I was dying to show him what I was truly capable of.

I walked into the ring, staring at my overconfident opponent. The examiner looked down at me. He too was most likely doubting me. I looked in the stands that surrounded me, hoping my mother found a way around work and decided to make an appearance. Unfortunately, she did not. I looked down at my feet, my eyes watering. My opponent smirked at this. "What's the matter? You're not gonna cry, are you?" He mocked with a laugh. I glared at him. "Hurry up and start the match already. I want to get this over with." My opponent ordered the examiner.

"Very well." The examiner answered, a little angry at the disrespect he was receiving. The examiner gave us the signal to walk up to one another, shake hands, and bow to each other. We did as he wanted. "Begin!" The examiner announced, making the crowd cheer in the process.

I stepped back, waiting for him to make his move. He may be big, but I had the advantage of speed. I was the fastest out of my whole group of friends. He charged at me head on, aiming a punch to my chest. I easily dodged and ran behind him. He glared at me with his icy blue eyes. "You just gonna run away?" He asked me.

I remained silent, waiting for his next move. He charged at me once again, trying to punch me with his left fist. He must have been left handed.

I jumped above his punch and sent a front kick to his face. He flew backward, landing on his back. He quickly got up with the look of death in his eyes. "You'll pay for that." He promised, wiping off a drop of blood from his nose.

We had a quick staring contest until he got sick of waiting and tried to throw a kick at me. I blocked it with my left arm and tried to use a crescent kick on his face, only this time he caught it. My eyes widened when he punched me in the right eye. The examiner blew his whistle.

"Punches to the face are illegal moves. Kaitlyn receives another point." He announced.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" The man roared with anger. I got back up and touched my newly received black eye.

He was now blind by anger. He charged at me again, throwing another punch after the other. I jumped four feet in the air, spun in a perfect 360 circle, and sent a round kick to his face. He finally fell to the ground and out of the ring. I always relied on my kicks. Not only did they win you more points, but my kicks were my strongest point.

The whistle was blown. "Robert is unable to continue." The examiner announced. He grabbed my right arm and raised it high. "Kaitlyn Snyder is the victor!" He yelled. The crowd was going insane. I looked down at my feet, my face was turning red. I managed to win, leaving with only a black eye.

I knew my mom would be happy for me. She used to be in Tae Kwon Do when she was in High School. I looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you, Lord." I whispered happily.

I met up with my grandmother at the door. "Congratulations, Kaitlyn! You did so well! You're mother will be so proud!" He said before she had a chance to stop herself.

I looked down at the ground. This was the sixth competition she's missed. My grandma attended all of them. I knew she had her reasons, but it still hurt. I'm only twelve. It would be nice to get to spend more time with her.

"Kaitlyn, Sweetie, I'm sorry." My grandmother apologized.

"It's not your fault." I mumbled.

We walked to the car in silence. Since my hands were occupied with my new trophy, Grandma opened the door for me. She tried to start a conversation to get rid of the awkwardness, but failed and just turned on the radio in the end.

Grandma dropped me off at my house. I had my key with me. I waved at her from the porch, putting a fake smile on. All I really wanted to do was cry. I was a sensitive girl.

I walked in and down the hall to my bedroom. I had a lot of posters up to hide drawings I made with a Sharpie back when I was little; most included Dora the Explorer to my embarrassment. My room was small, so I had a twin-sized bed. I stood in front of the long mirror on my wall to observe my black eye. I got distracted with making strange faces at myself though. I laughed to myself.

I grabbed a brush and brushed my light brown hair, pulling it up in a ponytail. I noticed that my banes needed to be trimmed soon. I'd tell mom when she got home. I put some make-up on to help hide my black eye. It wasn't very pleasant to look at. I then applied some black-eyeliner around my hazel eyes just for the heck of it. I looked at what I was wearing. I still haven't changed out of my Tae Kwon Do uniform, so I walked over to my closet. Since it was almost ninety degrees outside, I pulled out a white shirt stained with paint and jean shorts.

I walked over to my TV and picked up the case to the first season of Naruto. My grandpa had bought me every Naruto DVD in hopes on getting me addicted to anime. My aunt helped him. My grandparents weren't together. They divorced way before I was even born. It seemed like relationships always ended horribly in my family. I hoped that it would be different for me.

I put in the first DVD in and sat on my bed, cuddling with my pillow. Maybe this would distract me from my thoughts. I watched it through and sighed, turning it off. It was getting late. I turned around to get back in bed and lie down, but I heard static. I faced the television. It turned itself back on. I tried turning it off again, but the static just grew louder. I studied it closely. I gasped, falling on my butt. I could have sworn I just saw a face in the TV. Then the TV seemed to be coming closer to me. No, wait. I was moving closer to the television!

I couldn't move. The TV was sucking me in and I was too afraid to do anything about it. An arm reached out of the television and grabbed me by the leg. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. "Mom!" I called, begging for help. It didn't do any good. She wouldn't be home till 11:00pm. Half of my body was already in the TV. I closed my eyes, paralyzed with fear. I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

I awoke, hearing a voice in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple times before I could see. I was finally able to make out the voice. "Hey, lady!" The strange figure screamed in my ear. The event that happened with the TV replayed through my mind. I sat up, looking around with fear in my eyes. "Umm… lady? Are you okay?" The boy asked me. I turned my head in his direction. I was unable to move or speak again. A small breeze passed us by. The boy I was staring at was no other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

He began to blush. "Lady, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Naruto gasped before I managed to say anything. "Lady, what happened to your eye?" He practically screamed in my ear.

"Umm…" I looked down, blushing. _'Say something.'_ I told myself. "It's nothing." I answered. "I was just in another fight." I said, smiling.

"Another?" He repeated with his eyes closed. "Wait! Does that mean you're a ninja?" He yelled loud enough for the world to hear. I wondered why he was so shocked. I studied him closely and realized he was still wearing his goggles. _'So he's not a ninja yet.'_ I thought to myself.

"No. I'm not a ninja." I told him. "I'm in Tae Kwon Do. It's a type of martial arts." I explained.

"So you know Tai Jutsu?" He questioned.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled, scratching my cheek.

"Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm gonna be," he pointed the sky dramatically, "the next Hokage!" I couldn't help but giggle at this. "Hey! What's so funny?" Naruto asked with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, nothing. I think you'll make a wonderful Hokage, Naruto-kun." I said, standing up. He blushed. "Y-You really think so?" He asked. I nodded and looked around us. "Hey." He said, earning my attention.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"You never told me your name." He said curiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Kaitlyn Snyder. I'm new here… apparently." I said, my mind trailing off to our surroundings.

'_She's kinda weird.'_ he thought to himself. "So, Kaitlyn. If you're not from around here, then where are you from?" Naruto asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm from America." I smiled.

"America? I never heard of it. Some kind of town or something?" Naruto questioned.

"Umm… Well… No, it's a country." I said, trying to explain. "It's just far away."

"Hmph," was his only reply. His stomach suddenly growled. "Hehe. It's chow time!" He cheered. Naruto blushed. "You wanna get some ramen with me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I answered.

"Really? I mean, that's awesome! Believe it!" he yelled. He grabbed me by the hand and ran in the ramen shops direction.


	2. The Academy

**Are you thirsty for ****blood?**

_The Academy_

Naruto still had a hold of my hand as we ran towards the ramen shop. My legs were fighting to keep up. _'Where does he get his energy?'_ I asked myself. I had always been the fastest out of my friends. I didn't like this sudden change. Naruto must have noticed how difficult it was for me to keep up because he pulled me onto his back. "It's just around the corner, Kaitlyn!" Naruto cheered with drool going down his cheek. We made our destination at last, only to receive the door being slammed in our faces. It was closed.

"No-o!" Naruto bawled, falling on his knees. "I've never been late for ramen!" he bawled as loud as his lungs would let him. I lost my balance and fell off of his back. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," I apologized. He turned to face me.

Blinking a couple times, he finally responded, "Why? It's not your fault." I looked up at him.

"I still feel like it is. I distracted you from your dinner," I blamed myself.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have plenty of ramen at my place for the both of us!" He offered with a grin.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." I was surprised he even offered.

"Believe it! I never have company!" Naruto explained excitedly.

"Okay," I mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah!" he cheered, running in a circle.

"Come on, Kaitlyn! Follow me!" He yelled, grabbing my hand.

We ran all the way to his apartment. I could barely keep up with him. When Naruto got excited, he was filled with so much energy. We ran up the stairs that led to his apartment. I was already out of breath. It was good that we were close or my asthma would've acted up.

We made it to his apartment. The sun was still setting. "Oh come on! It's gotta be here somewhere! Don't tell me I locked myself out again!" Naruto cried in panic. He took off his jacket in search for his key.

"Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" I asked him. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course everything's okay! Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, still looking for his key. Five minutes passed by while he continued his search for the key. I was sitting against the wall by the door as I waited.

"I know it's here somewhere!" He yelled angrily, throwing his pants off. I squealed in embarrassment, turning around and covering my eyes. "Come on! Come on! I know you're here somewhere, you stupid key!" He insulted.

'_I can't believe he did that in front of me! He's not modest at all!'_ My mind panicked as my face burnt up with embarrassment.

"Oh well! Time for plan B!" He shouted, putting his clothes back on. I slowly uncovered my eyes and turned around.

'_Oh, Lord, please let him be dressed!'_ my mind prayed. My prayer was answered. I sighed in relief. Naruto reached under his doormat and pulled out the most shocking thing ever. He pulled out a spare key! I anime fell, making me fall off the edge.

"Kaitlyn!" Naruto cried. He ran down the stairs to where I landed. "Kaitlyn, are you okay?!" he asked, leaning over me. There were swirls in my eyes as I lay unconscious. "Was it something I said?" he asked himself, dumbfounded.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. I rolled over and unfortunately fell off the couch. "Huh? Oh, good morning, Kaitlyn-chan!" Naruto greeted me. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He laughed. I blushed.

"Yes, umm… what did I say?" I asked him, hoping it was nothing embarrassing.

"I don't know. You were mumbling, but is sure was funny!" he answered with a cheesy smile. I sighed in relief. I got up and walked over to Naruto. My stomach suddenly growled, startling me. Naruto laughed at me. "Time to eat!" he cheered with enthusiasm. Naruto made us both some ramen. I asked him if I could help but he said he could do it himself. "Here you go, Kaitlyn-chan!" Naruto yelled, shoving the ramen in my face.

"Careful, Naruto-kun!" I screamed in panic. We finished our ramen and left his apartment.

"Hey, Kaitlyn-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Do you want to come to the academy with me? It would be so much more fun with you around!" He begged.

"I'd love to, but-" I began.

"Please!" He interrupted with the puppy-dog eyes. I quickly looked away, blushing.

"Don't do that!" I ordered. I was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes.

"You mean this?!" He asked, jumping in front of me.

"Okay! You win! Just stop it with the eyes!" I begged.

"Yeah!" he cheered, jumping up and down.

"But first I need to visit the Hokage." I ruined his fun.

"The Hokage? Why do you want to see that old man?" he asked with his hands behind his head.

"I need to because I need permission first, Naruto-kun. I'm new here, remember?" I explained.

"Fine." He gave in. Naruto walked me to the Hokage's building while talking about ramen and how he was going to be the next Hokage.

"Well, here we are!" Naruto smiled. "I'll meet you at the academy, Kaitlyn-chan! There's something I gotta do! Bye!" He yelled, waving and rushing out of the building.

'_What's he up to?'_ My mind thought curiously.

"Are you here to see the Hokage?" a young lady asked me kindly. I nodded in response. She smiled and walked me to his office. The lady knocked on the door for me and left.

"Come in," an old voice spoke. I entered the room quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. "You are Naruto's friend right?" He asked me. My mouth opened, shocked that he already knew. Then I remembered his crystal ball so I wasn't that surprised.

"I believe your name is Kaitlyn Snyder, is it not?" He asked to be certain.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"And you're here because you want to become a ninja?" He asked. I stood there dumbfounded. He just chuckled. "Your grandfather used to be an ANBU for me in his younger days," he explained. "I know who you are and that you're from America," he told me. I stood there speechless.

'_My grandpa was an ANBU?'_ My mind repeated. It finally made sense. My grandpa was always trying to get me addicted to anime. But not just any anime, he wanted me to watch Naruto. He had every DVD that had come out in America. He gave them all to me. When I had a question about it, like what chakra was, he always had an answer. He knew everything about the show. He was pretty large, too. So I always knew he was strong.

"Anyways, I have everything ready for you," he said, handing me a large scroll. "Your grandfather told me to give this to you when you made it here." He smiled. I took the scroll, put it over my back, and sat down.

"I'll need you to take a couple written tests before you go to the academy." He informed me, handing me a stack of papers.

"Ugh," was my response as I lowered my head and sulked.

There was a loud knock on the door before a ninja and a man busted in.

"Lord Hokage, it's an emergency!" The ninja panicked.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me it's Naruto again," the Hokage said, annoyed.

"It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the Great Stone Faces!" The other man shouted.

"He put graffiti all over the Hokage!" The ninja finished. The Hokage sighed, blowing smoke out of his pipe.

'_It's the first episode already?'_ I asked myself.

"Take care of this yourselves. Can't you see I'm busy?" The Hokage sighed.

"But, Lord Hokage!" The man continued.

"Silence! Take care of Naruto yourselves! That's an order!" The Hokage commanded.

"Eh, yes sir," The two said, disappearing.

"Kaitlyn, finish your testes. I'm going out for some air," the Hokage told me. I just nodded, sighing.

Two hours past and I was finally finished with all the paperwork. My hand was cramping. The Third Hokage entered the room. "I take it you're finished?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir," I answered happily.

"Very well," he started, "I shall grade your work." He finished grading my papers at last as I waited for his response. "Your mathematic and strategy skills are very impressive." He said, shocked. "Your grandfather's were quite poor," he finished. "However, your science and history skills aren't too impressive. That doesn't surprise me though. You're not from around here." He explained. "It seems your skills are quite the opposite of what your grandfather's were," He told me, surprised. "Anyways, you are free to go to the academy. Just give your new sensei, Iruka, this scroll. That will explain everything," he explained, dismissing me.

"Thank you!" I said bowing. I then rushed to the academy to see Naruto.

I made it to the academy with the help of at least seven different people giving me directions. I entered the building and walked up to the front office. A Chunin then lead me to Iruka sensei's room. I bowed to the man and he left. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

'_That sounds like Iruka,'_ I thought. "Well, here goes nothing." I sighed, knocking on the door.

Iruka sensei opened the door and stared down at me. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! You're here at last!" Naruto cheered. Naruto was tied up and sitting in front of the class. I blushed a deep shade of red. Now the whole class was looking at me. I handed the small scroll to Iruka and looked down at my feet. "Kaitlyn, I'm over here!" Naruto laughed. Iruka read over the Hokage's message and smiled at me.

"Attention, class! It seems we have a new student!" Iruka announced. "This is Kaitlyn Snyder and she will be joining us," he introduced me.

"Yeah! Go, Kaitlyn-chan! I knew you'd make it! Believe it!" Naruto applauded, making me blush more.

"Quiet, Naruto! You're in enough trouble as it is and because of you crazy antics, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" Iruka sensei announced. Everyone in the room groaned at this. I just smiled. I was a major Narutard so I memorized some of the Jutsu hand signs.

"First up is Sakura Haruno!" Iruka proclaimed.

"Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" Sakura yelled, transforming into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Good," Iruka congratulated, writing something on his clipboard.

"Yes, I did it! Yes! Yes! Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" She jumped up and down in merriment.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called. Sakura headed to the back of the line as Sasuke made his way to the front. He transformed without a word. His transformation was flawless. "Ahh, good," Iruka said, writing on his clipboard again. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka Sensei called out.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," Shikamaru complained.

"We always pay for your screw ups," Ino finished.

"Leave him alone," I told them.

"You're taking that loser's side?" Ino asked.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, still complaining.

"Thanks, Kaitlyn-chan!" Naruto smiled and stepped up to the front of the classroom.

"Hey!" Ino suddenly yelled in my ear

"Hmm?" I questioned her.

"You're even shorter than Naruto!" she pointed out. An emo cloud suddenly made its way to my head as I sulked on the floor.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted as chakra surrounded him. Naruto transformed into a naked blonde and blew a kiss at Iruka. Iruka and some of the other boys got major nose bleeds and fell onto their backs. I covered my face, ashamed. "Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka threatened as his head grew as large as his body. Naruto just laughed at him and turned to face me.

"Good luck, Kaitlyn-chan! You can do it! Believe it!" he cheered me on before running to the end of the line.

"Next up is Kaitlyn Snyder!" Iruka called me up to the front. I put my hands together and focused my chakra the best I could.

'_Focus. Focus. Focus,' _my mind repeated. A cloud of smoke surrounded me as I transformed. I transformed into Iruka the best I could.

"Well," Iruka started with one eye twitching, "You got most the features right." I transformed into Iruka but remained my same height and gave him a huge nose. The whole class was laughing.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei," I apologized, transforming back into myself.

"It's alright, Kaitlyn. It's your first time," he told me.

"Don't laugh at her!" Naruto roared.

Class finally ended and everyone was dismissed. "Kaitlyn!" Iruka called I walked up to him with Naruto at my left side. "Kaitlyn, I want you to stay after class to work on your Jutsu. The final test is tomorrow," he explained.

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei! I can teach her!" Naruto complained.

"Fine! You can stay after class with her!" Iruka ordered.

"What?!" Naruto complained.

Naruto and I stayed after class, working on our Transformation Jutsu and our Clone Jutsu. I started catching on after a couple examples, but Naruto still needed some work. "Wow, Kaitlyn. You catch on as quickly as your grandpa," Iruka told me.

"You knew my grandpa?" I asked him.

"Yes, he was a sensei of mine, like I am to you," he said. "He too was a little shaky in Gen Jutsu," Iruka told me. "You're dismissed, Kaitlyn. Naruto, you're coming with me to clean off the Hokage faces!" Iruka yelled, dragging Naruto by the ear.

"Owe!" Iruka Sensei, that hurts!" Naruto cried in pain. I followed shortly behind them.

We made it to the Great Hokage Faces and Naruto started cleaning up his mess. "This sucks. Loser," Naruto muttered under his breath. I jumped down to where he was to help out. "What are you doing, Kaitlyn-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"I wanted to help," I said, smiling.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" he yelled. I just smiled and picked up a rag.

"You're not going home till you've cleaned up every single drop of paint!" Iruka-sensei commanded. Naruto glared angrily.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto came back with.

'_Naruto,'_ I thought sadly.

"Naruto?" Iruka spoke up.

"What do you want now, Sensei?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I could take you and Kaitlyn out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?" Iruka asked, staring at the sky. Naruto gasped in excitement.

"Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" Naruto promised, getting to work.

We finally finished cleaning the Great Hokage Faces and climbed down. My hands were aching and I didn't even do half the work Naruto did. All Iruka had to do was bribe him and Naruto did the work of twenty men. I was beat. It amazed me what Naruto would do for just a couple bowls of ramen.

We made it to the ramen shop and Naruto was still full of energy. We ordered our ramen and ate in silence for a while. I finally finished my first and last bowl when Naruto was on his fourth. He laughed at me for having a weak stomach.

"Naruto-kun, is it alright if I stay with you one more night?" I asked.

"Believe it." He smiled with a mouth full of ramen.

"Thanks. I'm going to head back then. I'm worn out," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Okay! I'll catch up with you shortly!" he called from behind me. I waved and headed to the apartment for a good night's rest.


	3. The Exam

**Are you thirsty for ****blood?**

_The Exam_

"Wake up, Kaitlyn-chan!" Naruto yelled in my ear. I fell off the couch in shock.

"Ouch," I muttered. Naruto laughed at me.

"You fall off the couch a lot, Kaitlyn-chan!" he yelled. I sat up straight.

"What day is it?" I asked before yawning.

"How can you forget? It's the day of the graduation exam!" He jumped excitedly. I blinked.

'_Today's the day he finds out,'_ I thought sadly.

"Umm… Kaitlyn-chan, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Let's get ready," I said, standing up. We had our ramen and started preparing for the day when I realized I needed more clothes.

"Oh dear," I said to myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I laughed nervously.

"Do you have any extra clean clothes?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah! I'll go get you some!" He ran into his bedroom. I followed shortly behind him.

He was throwing random things out of his dresser for a while. Eventually, he walked over to his closet. The moment he opened it clothes, ninja gear, scrolls, and other things he stored in there buried him alive. I blinked as I saw his head stick out of the mess.

"Found some!" He laughed. He jumped out of the pile of stuff and handed me a black, baggy shirt and a pair of his orange pants.

"Um, thanks," I said, staring at the strange clothes he called normal. I went to the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible.

I came out holding the pants up with my right hand. Naruto laughed at me for a couple of minutes. After he was finally done making fun of me, he found a belt that I could use to hold up his pants. I brushed my teeth with a clean toothbrush he hadn't even taken out of the package yet. I pulled the back half of my hair up into a ponytail and met him in the kitchen.

He smiled at me and jumped out of his chair excitedly. "It's about time, Kaitlyn-chan! You take forever!" He laughed. I slipped on an old pair of his ninja sandals before walking over to him. We walked out of the door, well, I did. Naruto ran out the door, unable to contain his excitement. "Come on, Kaitlyn-chan! We're going to be late!" he called from the door.

"Naruto-kun, we're leaving earlier than we should. We'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. Naruto shut and locked the door, smiling the whole time. He grabbed me by the hand and ran in the direction of the academy. "Naruto-kun, slow down!" I begged. Unfortunately, he did no such thing.

We made it to the academy only to find only a few students. The only ones here besides us were Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and a couple other students I didn't recognize. Hinata looked in our direction and blushed, quickly looking away. I smiled. It's so obvious she likes him. Naruto was just too blind to see it.

"Let's sit near the front!" Naruto yelled, dragging me to a seat. He couldn't even sit still. He was shaking with excitement. Finally, everyone arrived. Now we just had to wait for our sensei. I earned a lot of strange expressions from my clothing. Who knew what was going through their minds. I blushed and sunk in my seat. Naruto fell asleep.

'_I told him we were too early,'_ I thought.

I was drawing on the side of the desk. I quickly stopped when I heard the door opening. I nudged Naruto in the side to wake up. "Oh, Sakura. I'll protect you." He smiled, drooling. I had a look of disgust on my face. What he saw in her, I'd never know.

I nudged him hard in the side and he woke up. "Ow! What was that for!" he yelled. The whole class broke out in laughter. I blushed and slid down further in my seat. I couldn't stand that much attention.

"Naruto, sit down!" Iruka ordered, walking to the front of the class. Naruto sat down, crossing his arms to pout. I slowly rose back to my seat. Iruka coughed to clear his voice. Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats, ready to become ninja. "We will now start the final exam," he announced, "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on… the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto growled, covering his face with his hands. I looked over at him in concern, but I knew this day had to happen.

Slowly, Iruka began to call us to the testing room, one by one. Some guy I didn't know went first. We were going in alphabetic order. "You alright, Naruto-kun?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed. I sighed.

"I know when you're lying to me," I told him. He looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm not going to pass," he said, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. Everything will work out." I smiled. "The more you worry, the more difficult it will be." Naruto just nodded.

Naruto and I spent the rest of our time waiting by drawing on the chalkboard since Iruka was out of the room anyways. Naruto was writing in Japanese and I didn't want to embarrass myself by asking what it was, so I just smiled at him. I however was writing in English, a language unknown to anyone here.

"What is she writing?" a boy asked another student.

"Yeah. What are you writing, Kaitlyn-chan? What's with all the weird symbols?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"It's the language I write in. It's English. I told you I wasn't from around here." I smiled.

"Oh. Well, what does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a silly quote I found," I said.

"Yeah, but what does it say?" Naruto repeated.

"You're not supposed to write on the board! That's against the rules!" Sakura yelled, coming back in the room. She was wearing her new ninja headband.

Naruto ignored her first comment and yelled, "Wow, Sakura-chan! You passed!" I could feel the headache getting stronger from him yelling in my ear.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

I glared and erased my quote. I then wrote "SAKURA IS A COW!" in large letters that took up the whole chalk board.

"What does that say?" Sakura questioned with annoyance.

"It's in English. Look it up." I glared at her. I normally was very good at controlling my anger, but when someone was rude or mean to my friends, I could be really hateful.

"I think I will," Sakura scoffed.

"Good." I turned my back to her.

"Kaitlyn Snyder!" Iruka called. Naruto's mood suddenly changed.

"Go, Kaitlyn-chan! You can do it! Believe it!" he screamed. I blushed and walked towards the room. I felt like everyone was staring at me. My blush grew as I neared the room.

I walked into the room and stood before Iruka and Mizuki. "Alright, Kaitlyn. Just like we practiced," Iruka told me. I nodded and put my hands in position for the Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," I whispered. I looked to my left to see two clones, and on my right were two more illusions. I smiled, blushing. _'I actually did it,'_ I thought.

"Congratulations, Kaitlyn! You are the first student to ever graduate this early. You've earned this headband." He smiled. He picked one of them up and extended his hand out to me. I walked over to him and took the headband.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" I said, tying the headband around my neck.

I walked out of the testing room and back into the classroom. Naruto looked over at me, a big grin on his face. "You passed! I knew you could do it!" he yelled, jumping over to me. He hugged me really tight, making me blush even more. He released me with his famous smile on. "And my turn is coming up! I'm going to pass, too! Believe it!" he promised.

I smiled at him. We went back to the board to continue drawing. I drew a bunch of chibis that resembled my friends from back in America. Naruto was writing in Japanese again. Apparently it was some kind of insult to Sasuke because all of the girls were throwing a fit. One girl attempted to come and punch him in the face, so I started screaming at her until she retreated. I called her a bitch and threatened to shove my piece of chalk down her throat and laugh as she slowly died. Naruto was now staring at me like I was insane. "What?" I questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called to the testing room.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." I smiled. He gave me a thumbs up and ran out of the room. Almost everyone was already gone or just outside now.

I went to go take a seat. I did enough drawing and writing on the board.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Ino. Her last name started with a Y so of course she'd still be here.

"Why do you hang out with him?" she asked me.

"He's my friend and he knows how to make me smile," I answered simply.

"Whatever," she replied. "I just don't see what you see in him. I however like Sasuke-kun. He's so cool!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

'_What do they see in that jerk?' _I asked myself.

"Are you two dating?" She questioned. I blushed.

"No! No! We're just friends!" I waved my hands in front of my face. She smirked.

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?" she questioned.

"Mine are still dirty, okay!?" I defended.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

The door slid open and a gloomy Naruto came in. He slowly walked up to me, his eyes glued to the floor. "Come on," he whispered, turning to leave. I got up and followed him outside, not asking any questions. I didn't have to. I knew he failed the exam.

'_Naruto-kun,'_ I thought sadly.

We walked past the huge crowd of kids. All of them were bragging about their accomplishment in becoming ninja. We stopped at the swing. "I tried this time. I really did," he told me quietly, sitting down.

I softened my eyes. I was going to try to cheer him up, but I heard something from behind me. I turned to see no other than Mizuki himself. That just about did it. I so badly wanted to slap him across the face, knowing what he was planning. However, all I did was narrow my eyes at him.

"Mind if I borrow Naruto for a few minutes?" He smiled at me. I wanted to say yes, I do mind, but I knew that Naruto had to find out who he was.

"No, I don't mind at all, Mizuki Sensei," I said with a smile, my eye twitching the whole time. He smiled again. Naruto looked confused.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." I waved.

"Bye, Kaitlyn-chan." Naruto blinked, still confused.

I left Naruto and began to explore the town. I wanted to buy myself some clothes and other things I needed, but I didn't have the money. I stopped in front of the Hokage building. I walked inside and towards his office, only to be stopped by a lady.

"Are you looking for the Hokage?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am," I answered. I needed money to get started on living here.

"He told me you'd probably come by. He's not in at the moment," she explained.

I sulked. _'But I need to talk to him,'_ I thought.

"I'm guessing you're here because you need some money?" she asked me. I blinked.

'_How does everyone here always know what I'm thinking?'_ I asked myself. She laughed and motioned me to follow her. "Lucky for you, your grandfather left you plenty of money to get started here." She smiled at me. She seemed to smile a lot.

She walked into her office and sat down at her computer. I took a seat in front of her while she typed some things. She then took out a plastic card, scanned it, and handed it to me. "Here you go," she spoke, "There's plenty of money on here for you to get an apartment and the things you need." I thanked her and left the building, staring at the card.

It was then that I realized how hungry I was. It was already time for dinner. I wasn't really in the mood for ramen so I went to the barbeque restaurant. I found myself a seat and took my order. I noticed a group of girls not too far from me occasionally looking at me and whispering. I recognized them from my class. I began listening to their conversation.

"She's the girl that hangs out with that boy," one of them whispered.

"Yeah, I hear she's going out with him," another one whispered.

I choked on my water and started coughing like crazy. They stared at me strangely when it finally hit them that I was choking. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked me. I finally stopped choking and smiled nervously.

"I-I'm fine." I waved my arms in front of me.

"What a weirdo," one of them mumbled. I just sighed. We all ate the rest of our meals in silence.

I then left to find an apartment. Luckily, I found a pretty big one with a nice view. And to top it off, it was a decent price too. Sadly, not everything goes that smoothly. I'd have to buy my own furniture. I decided to be lazy and buy a sleeping bag for now. I bought a pillow and a few blankets, too.

I got all my toiletries, a mini fridge with sweet green tea in it, a calendar, an alarm clock, and a radio to play music on. I then went to search for clothes and ninja gear. I walked into a small shop that sold many things for the convenience of all ninjas.

I bought a black messenger bag to carry my things, some kunai, a pouch for my ninja gear, and other ninja tools like shuriken. I bought some bandages and medicine for cuts because I knew that I would need it later. I always managed to get hurt.

I then looked through the clothes section. I found some short, black shorts and grabbed them. I then found a few snug lavender short-sleeved shirts. I bought several of them and walked to the shoe section. I bought black ninja sandals and walked to the front of the shop. I handed my plastic card full of money to the man and he smiled. He scanned it and told me to have a good day.

"You, too." I smiled, walking out. Before I went back to my apartment I stopped at another store and bought pajamas, panties and bras, and other things that us girls need to have. I got some hair ties, a hair brush and comb, make-up, towels, and a tooth brush and tooth paste. I paid for my things and left.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting late. I went to my apartment and unpacked all the bags off things I bought. After changing into one of my new outfits, I went to the laundry place and washed Naruto's clothes that I wore today. I put them in my messenger bag, made sure I had what I needed in my kunai pouch, and went to look for Naruto.


	4. The Truth

**Are you thirsty for blood?**

_The Truth_

I entered the forest and began my search. After thirty minutes, I realized I was walking in circles. "Oh, Lord, give me a sign," I begged, staring at the night sky. I saw a bat in one of the trees. It began flying away. _'Hmm,'_ I thought. I followed the small bat until I found a shed. I smiled. "Thank you, little friend." I smiled at the bat.

The bat flew inside the shed's window and came out with four more bats. They flew high in the sky. I only could see them because of the moonlight. Too most people, bats would be creepy, but to me, this was a beautiful sight.

I waited for about five minutes when I saw Naruto running in my direction. I stood up and leaned against the shed. He stopped when he saw me. "K-Kaitlyn-chan, what are you doing here!?" he asked, surprised.

"Checking on you," I spoke.

"But how'd you find me?" he questioned.

"I followed the bats," I explained.

"Bats?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well, why you're here, do you want to help me learn some awesome techniques?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"I guess," I shrugged. He sat on the ground and opened up the scroll.

"Let's see. The first one is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naa!" he grabbed his head. "Not this again! It's my worst Jutsu!" he yelled. I smiled and helped him up.

"Well, let's work on it together, Naruto-kun. It should be easy then." I smiled.

"Hmph," he pouted.

* * *

Naruto and I were lying on the ground, breathing heavily. We heard footsteps nearing us. We both sat up and stared at an angry Iruka. "It's all over." Iruka chuckled creepily. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh?" Iruka questioned. Naruto stood up.

"Caught me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto continued rubbing the back of his head. Naruto laughed again. "Listen, Iruka-sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate! Then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh!? Where'd you get that idea!?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki Sensei told me about it! Believe it!" he shouted, turning around to show Iruka the scroll on his back. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" Naruto suddenly got quiet, seeing the look of horror on Iruka's face.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Naruto looked over at me with a look of confusion on his face. "Mizuki's the bad guy, Naruto," I explained. He gasped.

"What!?" he asked, shocked. Kunai came flying at us from behind Iruka.

"Huh!? Look out!" Iruka yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way. I quickly dove to the ground to avoid any kunai. Unfortunately, Iruka wasn't so lucky. He was hit by several of them. "I see you found our little hideaway," Mizuki said.

"So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known," Iruka scolded himself.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Mizuki ordered. Naruto looked over at me. I shook my head to tell him no. He looked back at Iruka.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Iruka was breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" he called, pulling a kunai out of his leg and throwing it to the ground, "Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that could put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!" Naruto stood up, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll," Mizuki told him. Naruto gasped. I glared at him.

"Mizuki's lying, Naruto!" I tried to tell him. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out who he can believe.

"Don't let him trick you, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki chuckled.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying," Mizuki spoke.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka panicked.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the degree twelve years ago," Mizuki spoke.

"What degree?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone knows, except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you, even now. He'd do anything to shut me up," Mizuki continued.

"What is this degree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka commanded.

"The degree is no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Mizuki told him. Naruto gasped. "The foxed spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body," Mizuki spoke, "You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka cried.

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you, like dirt? Like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki questioned him. Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto yelled as his chakra surrounded him.

"Naruto-kun," I spoke softly.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki lied. Iruka cringed in pain from the kunai.

"He's lying to you, Naruto-kun!" I tried to tell him.

Mizuki repeatedly swung his giant shuriken around. "Die, Naruto!" he yelled. Mizuki threw the giant shuriken straight for Naruto. Naruto tried to crawl away, but was not succeeding.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka ordered. Naruto covered the back of his head with his hands and sat still. I gasped and closed my eyes in fear, forgetting that I already knew what was going to happen. I slowly opened my right eye to see Iruka above Naruto, the shuriken in his back. Mizuki gasped.

"Eh, w-why?" Naruto questioned Iruka's actions.

"Because we're the same," Iruka told him. He began going into detail, but I just tuned him out. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked up at Mizuki as he stood in the tree. Iruka was now crying, his tears falling on Naruto's face. Iruka was apologizing to Naruto for suffering through so much. Mizuki began to chuckle at Iruka's words.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki shouted. "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents and that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you," Mizuki said.

Naruto ran out from under Iruka and further in the woods. "Naruto. Naruto!" Iruka called after. I quickly began to follow Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, wait!" I begged, sprinting after him. _'If I run too long, my asthma will act up,'_ I told myself. "I have to catch up with him soon," I muttered. Naruto looked over his shoulder at me and sped up his pace. "Darn it," I mumbled, trying to speed up. "Naruto-kun! Slow down! Please! I need to talk to you!" I yelled, pushing my way through the bushes. He didn't slow down for even a moment.

"Go away! You heard him! I'm a monster!" he bawled.

"No, you're not, Naruto! You're my friend! Now please, stop!" I cried. I started gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe. My asthma finally got to me and I didn't even have my medication in this world with me.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. Naruto stopped to stare back at me. "Kaitlyn-chan?" he asked. Tears made their way to my eyes. I was starting to panic. "Kaitlyn-chan!" he yelled, running towards me. He slid next to me and sat down. "What's wrong!?" he asked, scared.

"I-I c-can't breathe," I gasped. I leaned against the tree and held onto my stomach, trying to slow my breathing. Naruto just watched. It was a trick an asthma expert taught me, belly breathing. I just had to relax. After five minutes, my breathing began to calm.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, worriedly. I smiled and nodded. "Why did that happen?" he questioned.

"I have asthma. It's a lung problem. My airways aren't as wide as yours and they swell easily," I tried to explain. He closed his eyes in confusion. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Ahh, I understand." He nodded. I got an anime sweat drop.

"You didn't understand a word I just said, did you?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head, childishly.

"Nope." He smiled. I giggled a bit, but cringed at the pain in my side. "What's wrong now?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Just cramps from running so much," I explained.

"Sorry about that." He laughed. We heard something from behind the tree we were next to.

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family," Mizuki said to Iruka. Naruto looked at the ground sadly.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll," Iruka spoke.

"As if you could stop me." Mizuki smirked. "Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." I rolled my eyes.

"How's that?" Iruka questioned him.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything," Mizuki told him.

"You're right," Iruka commented. Naruto gasped.

"So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast, some kind of freak!" Naruto spoke softly.

"Shh. Keep listening," I told him.

"That is how beasts are," Iruka said. Naruto's eyes widened. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure, he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leafs," Iruka finished. Naruto was crying now.

I peaked around the side of the tree. Mizuki's eye was twitching in anger. "Huh? You really believe that little dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind. You're finished!" Mizuki yelled, spinning his giant shuriken. I blinked. When I opened my eyes, Naruto kicked Mizuki, sending him backwards. I stood up and ran towards them. Iruka's eyes widened. Naruto stood up. "Not bad for a little punk," Mizuki insulted.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said in a dark voice.

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki warned.

"Take your shot, fool. I'll give it back to you, a thousand full!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki ordered.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. There were Narutos everywhere. I was shocked at how many he managed to make. We worked on the Jutsu together and both of us managed to make a real solid clone, but we didn't practice making so many of them. Iruka was in awe. Mizuki fell down. "If you're not gonna come, then we're gonna come after you!" one of the Naruto's spoke. Mizuki screamed as loud as his lungs would let him as Naruto beat him into a bloody pulp.

Mizuki laid on the ground unconscious. "Hehehehehehe. Sorry, I kinda got carried away. You okay, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Iruka answered.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun," I complimented. He smiled his famous grin at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ah, Naruto, come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you," Iruka said. Naruto slowly walked over and sat in front of Iruka Sensei. "Okay, close your eyes," he told him. Naruto did as he was told. I watched as Iruka removed is headband and Naruto's goggles. He tied his headband around Naruto's forehead and smiled.

"Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Iruka smiled. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at Iruka Sensei. "Congratulations. You graduate!" Iruka said, still smiling. Naruto was actually speechless for once in his life. The sun came out and shined its light on us. "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for ramen tonight," Iruka announced. Naruto slowly smiled. "Huh?" Iruka questioned.

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto tackled him in a hug. I stood a few feet away from them, smiling. They began laughing.

I looked up at the sky. "So much for getting a good night's rest," I mumbled.


	5. Konohamaru

**Please accept my apologies! I haven't been on the computer for the past five weeks! I am truely and deeply sorry. Please allow me to explain myself. I am in a program called Upward Bound. It's a college program for high school students. Us involved in the program stay in dorms and take the classes we're going to take next year during the whole month of June to help prepare us. Since I'm involved in this program, I haven't been able to get on for the past five weeks from all the constant homework, but I'm finally done for the summer. I'm getting to work on my stories A.S.A.P. Thank you so much for your patience! And once again, I am truely sorry for the wait!**

* * *

_**Are you thirsty for blood?**_

_Konohamaru_

I helped Naruto get up and pulled his clean clothes out of my bag. "Here." I handed them to him. "I washed them for you." I smiled.

"Oh, thanks." He took them from me. Iruka smiled at us.

"You two better get ready. You have to have your pictures taken today," he reminded us. Naruto laughed.

"I almost forgot." Naruto grinned.

"I'll meet you there, Naruto-kun. I have to get ready," I told him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you yet. I found a small apartment to stay in. I didn't want to be a burden to you," I explained

"But you never were one," he told me. "I really liked your company," he said sadly.

"I'll visit you as often as I can, okay?" I promised. He just nodded. "Later, Naruto-kun. Bye, Iruka Sensei." I waved, walking away.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair with my new hair dryer, and straightened it. I also applied some make-up: concealer, mascara, and eye-liner. I changed into my clean clothes and grabbed my messenger bag. It had everything I needed in it. I put on my black ninja sandals and walked out the door.

I was walking in town when a particular store caught my interest. All the bright colors made me curious. I walked in, making the bell ring. It was a candy store. I wasn't too fond of sweets, but there was one special box that caught my eye. It was chocolate Pocky. I grabbed about five of the small boxes and paid for them. "I wonder if Naruto-kun likes Pocky," I thought out loud, putting one in my mouth.

I continued walking when I saw a mysterious figure with a paper bag on his head. It was wearing Naruto's jumpsuit. "Hi, Naruto-kun!" I greeted.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Girls intuition." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. What are you eating?" he asked curiously.

"What's on your head?" I questioned. He looked left then right and pulled me into an alley. He took off the paper bag to reveal the devil's artwork.

I got an anime sweat drop. "Do you like it? I've been working on it all morning!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"It's… amazing," I spoke with an anime sweat drop. He smiled and put the bag back over his head. There were two holes cut out of it so he could see.

"I want it to be a surprise, so I don't want anyone to see it," he said.

"Fascinating," I commented sarcastically.

"Believe it!" Naruto cheered. "So, what's in your mouth?" he asked again.

"Oh, this? It's Pocky. It's like chocolate on a biscuit. You want one?" I asked, pulling the box out of my black bag. I handed him a piece and he took a bite.

"This is awesome!" he yelled. He quickly ate it and smiled at me. "Can I have another!?" he begged.

"It's may I, and yes, you may," I said, handing him his own box and walking out of the alley. He followed me. He ran to catch up with me and stood at my left.

"Which way was the Hokage Building again?" I asked. Now it was his turn to get an anime sweat drop.

You're not good with directions, are you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Not at all. I used to always have my friends walk me home back in America." I smiled. He laughed.

We made it to the Hokage building and walked to where we were told meet. One by one, one of us would walk to the roof to have our picture taken. There were people whispering and occasionally looking at Naruto and me. "I wonder what they're talking about," Naruto thought out loud.

"Oh gee, I wonder," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" the oblivious Naruto questioned.

"They're probably talking about the bag on your head," I told him. He only laughed.

It was my turn to have my picture taken. I walked up to the roof and took my seat in the center. The photographer was old and bald. I sat up straight and stared at the camera.

"Come on. Smile for the camera," he told me. I showed the fakest, most pathetic smile known to mankind. It was quite pitiful. He sighed. "Say cheese," he said, taking the picture.

I grabbed my paperwork and waited for Naruto. He came running out of the door. He took a seat and smiled. "You have to show your face." The photographer sighed, annoyed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto laughed, taking off the paper bag. The old man's eye twitched.

"Listen, kid. You sure you want me to take your picture like that?" he asked.

"Just do it! Come on already!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms up and down. "Come on! Come on!" Naruto continued. The man sighed again.

"Don't blame me later," he spoke. "Say cheese!" the old man said, taking the picture. Naruto posed dramatically. I got an anime sweat drop.

We left the building to go to the academy. Naruto was bragging about how cool his picture was, so I just tuned him out. We entered the building. "I better go wash this off!" he said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay," I answered and went to the room the Hokage was at. I looked over my registration paper on my way there.

_NINJA REGISTRATION FORM_

_Registration Number: 1805437  
Date of Birth: February 21  
Age: 12 Sign: PICSES_

It had my profile that I filled out myself. I wrote my hobbies and dream for the future. My dream was to find true happiness and my hobbies were training, hanging out with my friends, and recording memories. Memories… It's only been two days since I've seen my friends, but it felt like an eternity. _'I wonder how they're doing,'_ I pondered.

I entered the room and handed the Hokage my form. He smiled at me. He was about to say something when the door slammed open.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" Naruto announced, giving me an anime sweat drop. He ran over to the Hokage and shoved his registration paper in his face. The Hokage sighed and took it from him.

Naruto took a seat and I stood by him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing.

"Hmm," was the only the only thing the Hokage had to say.

"At first, you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff, but finally, I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler." Naruto laughed.

"Take it again," the Third Hokage ordered.

"Hm? No way!" Naruto yelled, appalled.

"We can't accept this photo," the Hokage spoke.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not doing it again!" Naruto shouted. I sighed. The two had an anger, staring contest.

Naruto growled. "Transform!" he shouted. Naruto transformed into a naked blonde and blew a kiss at the Hokage. "Pretty please, Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked.

The Third Hokage blinked a few times, and then fell back out of his seat with a major nose bleed. I covered my face with my right hand, ashamed. _'I can't believe I know these perverts,' _I thought. Naruto transformed back into himself and stood there, shocked. His face was slightly purple. "Nice," I muttered sarcastically. _'How can the Hokage fall for such a thing?' _I asked myself. _'Men,' _I sighed.

The door slightly opened, earning my attention. I tuned the two out to try and figure out what was behind the door. "That's the Sexy Jutsu you say?" the Hokage questioned, wiping his nose with a tissue. "Very tricky. Much too tricky. Don't do it again," the Hokage continued. Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "And where is your headband, Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."

"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't want to mess it up," Naruto explained.

_'How can you mess up a headband?' _my mind questioned as I turned to face him.

"So you want your headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown," the Hokage stated. "It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture; you can't even tell who it is."

"Well, fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto asked. Another sound came from the door.

"Hmm?" the Hokage question.

"Three, two, one," I counted down.

The door swung open and the nine-year-old Konohamaru came charging in with a shuriken in his right hand. "Old man, I challenge you!" the munchkin yelled, running towards the Hokage.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled. The kid stepped on his scarf and fell face first on the ground. I looked to see Naruto's expression. He looked dumbfounded. I then looked back over at Konohamaru who was still lying on the floor.

"Eh-h," Naruto sighed. Konohamaru cringed on the floor, in pain. He was holding his face and whining. Next, Ebisu came running in. He gasped when he saw Konohamaru lying on the floor. Konohamaru sat up, still holding is face.

"Something tripped me!" he complained. Ebisu looked around the room then back at Konohamaru.

"Are you okay, Honorable Grandson!" he asked. "And by the way, there's nothing in here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat," Ebisu explained. Naruto had an annoyed look on his face.

Konohamaru looked up at me, then at Naruto. Ebisu also looked over at us. Once he saw Naruto, he gasped again. He smirked. He knew the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside Naruto already. I remained unemotional as I stared at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru walked up to us and pointed at Naruto. "All right! You're the one who tripped me, aren't you?" the shrimp questioned. Naruto got an anime vein, stood up, and grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf.

"You tripped over your own feet, dork!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, put the kid down," I warned.

"Hey, you! Take your hands off of him right now!" Ebisu ordered. "He's the honorable grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!" Ebisu yelled.

"Hmm?" Naruto closed his eyes, still holding Konohamaru's scarf. He looked down at Konohamaru, annoyed. Konohamaru glared; then he smiled confidently.

"What's the matter?! Huh?! I thought you were going to hit me, tough guy! Afraid 'cause the Hokage is my grandfather?!" Konohamaru asked smugly. Naruto glared.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto punched the kid over the head, "So believe it!" I sighed. Konohamaru gasped as he fell to the floor. Ebisu was panicking next to the Third Hokage. The Hokage just remained calm as though nothing was happening.

"This is not looking good," the Hokage sighed.

'_I'm bored,' _I thought to myself, looking out the window.

"Listen carefully," Ebisu instructed Konohamaru, "You are the honorable grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage. You cannot let rift raft like this draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it."

I rolled my eyes. _'I hate lectures,' _I thought. Konohamaru looked at the ground.

"You see, he's far beneath you. You mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong so that means I'm always right. I'm far above the other trainers, so heed my every word," Ebisu bragged. "Your goal is to become the next Hokage and I can teach you the best way to do it," he continued.

I finally got sick of hearing his lecture and snuck out of the room. I walked down the hallway, hearing footsteps behind me. I turned to see Naruto smiling at me. "Wait up, Kaitlyn-chan!" he called after me. I stopped to let him catch up. We walked out of the academy while he complained about how that little brat had what was coming to him. We were walking through the village. Naruto lost ideas of what to talk about so we were quiet for the moment. Naruto had his hands in his pockets.

"Here he comes," I said quietly.

"Here who comes?" Naruto asked. "Hmm?" he thought out loud, hearing something behind us. We turned around to see something wrapped up in a sheet that matched the ground. I shook my head. "Hmm," Naruto thought to himself. "Mhmm," Naruto pondered.

I sighed and kept walking with Naruto at my side. Naruto growled and turned around. He pointed behind him and shouted, "I know that you're following me, so just give it up!" Konohamaru was hiding behind a blanket that matched the fence. Naruto twitched. "That's so obvious, it's pathetic!" he yelled. Konohamaru laughed and revealed his face to us.

"Saw through my disguise, huh? The rumors about you are true. You're good," Konohamaru complemented.

_'It doesn't take much to impress children here,' _I thought to myself.

Konohamaru walked up to us and pointed at Naruto. "All right! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!" Konohamaru explained.


	6. Naruto's Training

**Are you thirsty for blood?**

_Naruto's Training_

Konohamaru walked up to us and pointed at Naruto. "All right! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!" Konohamaru explained.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"And afterward, you've got to show me how to do that Sexy Jutsu thing you did on Grandpa Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto crossed his arms.

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"No! I need a new trainer!" Konohamaru told him. "Please, Boss," Konohamaru begged.

"Huh? Boss?" Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah! You're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Well, how can I refuse?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

_'He just wants someone to order around,' _I thought, putting my left hand on my hip. Konohamaru blinked, finally noticing my existence.

"Umm... Who are you?" he asked me. Before I had a chance to speak, Naruto introduced me.

"This is Kaitlyn-chan! Believe it! She's a ninja too!" Naruto shouted.

"Really?! I wouldn't have guessed by looking at her," Konohamaru stated. I narrowed my eyes at the kid. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah! She's as strong as me!" he spoke, making sure I wouldn't get angry. When it comes to fighting, I get offended easily.

"Listen. You wanna be a master ninja? Then believe it! You've got to learn to control your catra," Naruto explained. Konohamaru stopped walking. I laughed a bit.

"Your _catra_?" Konohamaru questioned, thinking of a cat.

"I said, your catra," Naruto spoke.

"Boss, I think... uh... you're talking about chakra," Konohamaru corrected him. Naruto flinched, realizing he was right.

"Don't question me! Real ninjas say catra!" Naruto told him.

"Really?! I didn't know that! That's cool!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I don't remember that on any of the tests the Third Hokage gave me." I smirked. Naruto growled at me and covered my mouth.

"As I was saying, I'll explain what chakra is," Naruto said. Konohamaru pointed at the sky like he was about to say something important.

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform Jutsu!" Konohamaru spoke like some kind of know-it-all.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced Jutsu," Konohamaru stated, reading over a scroll that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Know-it-all! You were just reading that whole thing!" Naruto yelled. "Yo, you can blab all you want about how to do ninja techniques, but it really comes down to one thing!" Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Konohamaru questioned him.

"Just plain hard work and guts," Naruto told him, holding a finger up.

"That's two things, but okay! I'm with you!" Konohamaru cheered.

"All right. I'm going to throw some really big challenges at you now. Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Boss!" Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically.

"Good. Then let's do it. Show me a transformation," Naruto instructed.

"Huh?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Believe it. Show me what you can do and I will take you to the next level," Naruto told him.

_'I wonder what's for dinner,' _I thought, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, right. Sure, but what… um... what do I transform into?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto looked around until he saw a girl with auburn hair in a blue kimono.

"There! Yeah, right! You can transform into her!" Naruto pointed.

"No problem! Here I go, Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Maybe it would be safer if he transformed into me," I suggested.

It was too late. "Transform!" Konohamaru was surrounded by a poof of smoke. He transformed into a large woman with abnormal sized cheeks, a unibrow, and a wart on her forehead. "Well, do I look like her?" Konohamaru asked in a deep voice. I covered my mouth, holding back laughter, but it was too much. I broke out laughing, falling to my knees and crying. Naruto got an anime sweat drop at my reaction and stared at Konohamaru in disgust. I was still laughing.

"Uh... The clothes... kind of look like her," Naruto said. Naruto's face turned purple as he turned around to see the lady Konohamaru transformed into.

"That looks like me?!" the lady asked, making a fist.

Two long, minutes past and I still lied on the ground in pain from all the laughing. Naruto lied next to me in pain from his brutal punishment. We both were suffering, but for different reasons. I was out of breath and gasping for air. "Great," I huffed sarcastically. _'I'm going to have an asthma attack just from laughing,' _I thought, wheezing. I coughed a couple times and sat up.

The lady walked over to Konohamaru. "Now, now, Honorable Grandson. Next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter. Okay?" she asked cheerfully. "Tata!" she waved, walking away.

I stood up, still holding a hand on my chest. My airways were tightening. Naruto slowly forced himself to sit up and I gave him a hand to stand up. I slowed my breathing and sighed. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah. My throat hurts real bad and my airways feel tight though," I breathed.

"How can you tell they feel tight?" he asked.

"Oh, trust me. If it happens to you, you'll know," I told him.

"She's scary," Konohamaru mumbled next to us.

"You did it. Why am I the one that gets whacked around?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Oh, gee. I wonder," I said sarcastically.

"I know. I just can't figure it out," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. I was about to say something, but stopped. I just shook my head. Explaining sarcasm to him would just be a waste of my precious air.

We walked to a magazine store. "Alright. Next, we do some research on female beauty." Naruto looked down at him.

"Female beauty! Right, Boss!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Preverts," I mumbled.

"Huh? Who are you calling a prevert?!" Naruto asked. He stopped. "Wait... don't you mean pervert?" he questioned.

"Konohamaru's too young to be a pervert, so he's a prevert," I stated.

"But what about me?" Naruto asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be a pervert?" I asked.

"Wait. NO! I'm not a pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"Then why did you make the Sexy Jutsu?" I asked.

"I only did that to prank older men like Iruka Sensei!" Naruto defended.

"Sure," I sighed. Naruto growled and dragged Konohamaru into the store. I waited outside, not caring to see.

_'He was right on it working on older men. My grandpa's a major fan of that Jutsu,' _I thought with an anime sweat drop. _'Then again, he's just like Jiraiya, only I think my grandpa's worse,' _I sighed. "I'm surrounded by perverts. Great," I said sarcastically. I folded my arms.

I heard a lot of noise coming from inside the building. The door slammed open and an old man threw Naruto out. Konohamaru ran out in fear and cowered behind me. "Smooth," I told them sarcastically.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled from the ground. The man slammed his door shut, making the scared Konohamaru flinch. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. I noticed that Naruto had a newly received black eye.

"Nice," I said, walking away. Naruto ran ahead of me to lead the way to our next destination. Konohamaru quickened his pace and caught up with me.

Naruto cleared his voice. "Now, this is the last stop, so give it everything you've got. Okay?" Naruto spoke.

"Everything! Right, Boss!" Konohamaru cheered. I examined the building. I put my right hand over my face, ashamed that I hung out with him.

_'I really am surrounded by perverts,' _I realized.

The two got in stance. "Transform!" they shouted in unison. Once the smoke cleared, I saw a female version of Naruto and a fat thing that was supposedly a girl from Konohamaru. They looked at each other and nodded. They were about to go inside, but Naruto faced me.

"Aren't you coming?" _she _asked.

"Nope. Good luck. You're going to need it," I warned _her_, leaning against the wall. _She_ just smiled and continued walking inside, Konohamaru behind _her_.

I looked up at the sky and waited. "Three. Two. One," I sighed. Shrieks of horror came from inside the building. I then heard Ino scream the loudest.

"Naruto, you again!? Stay out of the girls' locker room!" she cried. Konohamaru came running out of the building, anime tears streaming down his face. I heard the sounds of Naruto being beaten severely inside the bath house. Konohamaru was hiding behind me. Ino threw Naruto out, making him slide on the ground next to me. "And stay out!" she screamed. Ino glared at me. "Keep your boyfriend under control!" she ordered.

"He's not my-!" I started, but she slammed the door shut. Naruto was cringing on the ground, in pain. I sighed and put his arm over my shoulder, helping him up.

"Why are girls so violent!?" Konohamaru asked. I looked down at him. "Are you violent!?" he questioned.

"Hmm," I put my finger to my lips, having a flashback.

_"Who wants to play Halo!?" Anni asked. I was at her twelfth birthday party. I was still twitching with excitement from all the Dr Pepper I chugged. I already went through her twelve-pack. Her older brother even offered me an energy drink. I declined for the safety of my friends though._

_"I guess I'll play," Alex rolled her eyes. "But on one condition," she held up a finger. _

_"What?" Anni questioned._

_"Kaitlyn's my partner!" she announced, grabbing me by the hand and running into Anni's brother's room to play Xbox._

_Anni puffed out her cheeks. "Fine," she pouted._

_Anni put the game in and everyone took their seats. I started giggling with excitement, still twitching. Anni eyed me strangely. Alex laughed. "I love it when you have caffeine! You actually talk!" Alex cheered._

_I started laughing out loud. I felt like someone was tickling me. No one was of course and this seemed to scare Anni even more. Kendra just stared at us._

_"Let's play!" I screamed. Anni's brother stuck his head in the doorway._

_"Are you sure you don't want that energy drink? It's my last Five Hour one," he told me with a smile._

_"NO!" Anni and Kendra yelled in unison._

_"She doesn't need any more caffeine!" Anni shrieked. I laughed even harder._

_"I've never seen her so happy." Alex blinked._

_"Sorry, Kyle." I laughed, "I'll have another Dr Pepper though!" Anni shook her head at me. _

_"Okay. You're loss," he said, leaving._

_"Okay!" I shouted. "No matter what happens, don't any of you blow up my tank!" I warned. Anni started laughing._

_"You do realize I'm going to blow up your tank now, right?" she asked._

_"And you do realize even if you get fifty kills, Kaitlyn, I'm going to bring us down to negative eleven, right?" Alex laughed._

_"Yes, I know that Alex. And, Anni, if you even think about blowing up my tank, I'll make your life a living hell and sell your future children on EBay!" I threatened. She laughed evilly, earning a glare from me. "Do you want your children to be sold to a pedophile?!" I asked._

"_I don't want kids," she admitted._

_"What if I accidentally blow up your tank?" Alex asked nervously, changing the subject._

_"Well, you're my best friend and my teammate, so you can get away with it." I smiled. _

_"Ha! In your face, Anni!" Alex pointed, smirking proudly._

_"Time to play!" Kendra cheered. We all picked up our controllers and began playing._

_Five minutes past and Anni managed to blow up my tank. "Anni!" I shrieked. "YOU BLEW UP MY TANK!" I glared. She laughed maniacally. I slapped her in the back of the head with all force._

_"Ouch!" she cried. Alex was on the floor, laughing. The door opened._

_"What broke?" Anni's mom asked angrily._

_"My head!" Anni cried. Alex was still laughing. Anni's mom rolled her eyes and left the room. "Damn," Anni pouted._

_"Serves you right!" I yelled._

_A few more minutes past and Anni did it again. "Anni!" I screamed. Anni was laughing so hard tears came out. That was almost the last straw. I pulled my arm back, aimed, and chucked my controller at her forehead with all my might._

_"AH-H!" she cried in pain. I hit her with perfect accuracy. _

_"Note to self: Never piss Kaitlyn off," Alex mumbled._

_"I would of never guess that Sweet Kaitlyn could be so violent," Kendra spoke, dumbfounded._

_"Sweet Kaitlyn my ass!" Anni rubbed her forehead._

_"I warned you!" I reminded her._

_It's been almost half an hour. I thought I was in the clear till Anni jumped on my tank and chucked a sticky bomb at my head. I blew up in a matter of seconds. "HA! I didn't blow up your tank! You have nothing on me!" Anni cheered, laughing. I smiled at her, my eye twitching._

_"Shit," Alex spoke. I handed Alex my controller._

_"What are you doing?" Anni asked me. I smiled darkly at her before standing up in my chair. _

_"Kaitlyn?" Kendra asked worriedly. I tackled Anni to the floor and pinned her down._

_"You still took my tank away from me, you bitch!" I screamed. I was about to punch her, but Alex and Kendra pulled me off of my screaming victim. "I will kill you!" I screamed, kicking back and forth._

"Hehehe," I laughed evilly, coming back to the real world. Konohamaru backed away slowly. "Me violent? I would never." I smiled innocently. Konohamaru looked at me, nervously.

"I feel a dark aura coming from her," he mumbled.


	7. The Sexy Jutsu

**Are you thirsty for blood?**

_The Sexy Jutsu_

We walked into the forest, Naruto still leaning on my shoulder. We stopped by an old tree that was lying on the ground. "Thanks, Kaitlyn-chan," Naruto thanked and stood up straight. I smiled and sat on the fallen tree. I just now noticed how beaten up Naruto was, now that I could actually see his face in front of me. His cheeks were swollen and he had a black eye on his right eye. '_Wow,' _I thought, _'I've been in Tae Kwon Do for years and I've never been beaten as bad as he has, no matter how much I've sparred.'_

"Why… do they only whack me?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru looked at the ground. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"It's 'cause I'm the grandson of the Hokage," Konohamaru explained.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Naruto smiled.

"Huh?" Konohamaru spoke, confused.

"I prepared you, so now you're ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu," Naruto told him. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head back and forth.

'_Why is every single friend I've ever had a pervert?' _I asked myself. Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Believe it. You're just going to need to practice," Naruto smiled.

"Practice!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Now, the trick is to get all the right curves in the right places. You ready!?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Boss!" Konohamaru cheered.

'_Great. Now I get to watch them turn into naked women. Aren't I lucky?' _I thought sarcastically. I shook my head and took my sketchbook out of my messenger bag. I wasn't going to witness this.

"Transform!" Konohamaru yelled, distracting me. He transformed into a fat lady in her bra and underwear. I started cracking up again, until I fell off the log and bumped my head on a rock. I grabbed my head in pain.

"No go! You've gotta make her skinnier!" Naruto instructed.

I was still lying on the ground in pain. _'Stupid karma,' _I thought to myself.

"Skinnier! Right, Boss!" Konohamaru yelled. "Hi," Konohamaru greeted in a deep voice. "How's that!?" Konohamaru asked.

"No! No! Curvier!" Naruto scolded.

"Curvier! Right, Boss!" Konohamaru yelled. "How's this!?" Konohamaru asked, transforming again. I sat up, still clutching my head.

"Ah-h!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

Naruto decided to give Konohamaru some time to rest. There were a couple beverage machines next to us, so we helped ourselves. "Geeze, Kaitlyn. Slow down. What's the rush?" Naruto asked me.

I stopped and stared at him. "I'm really thirsty." I smiled at him. He got an anime sweat drop.

"Well, obviously," he commented. Konohamaru just stared at his drink.

"What's wrong, Konohamaru?" I nudged him with a smile. He looked up at me then back down at his drink.

"I'm just thinking," he spoke quietly.

"I see," I spoke.

"Speaking of thinking, I was thinking too," Naruto suddenly mentioned.

"Oh... my.... goodness. It's a sign of the apocalypse. Konohamaru, get down! Take evasive action!" I dived to the ground, covering my head.

Naruto got an anime vein. "Ha ha. Very funny, Kaitlyn," he said sarcastically. I sat up and turned to face him.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm just hyper. I get like this when I have my caffeine," I explained with a smile.

"It's okay. It's actually cool to get to see you talk like this. I didn't think you could get hyper!" He laughed.

"Believe it!" I shouted with enthusiasm. We laughed even harder, but stopped when we realized Konohamaru was still sulking. I stayed seated on the ground in front of them, but decided to start a conversation with the little munchkin.

"Hey, Konohamaru. You should talk." I poked his forehead.

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, yeah," he spoke. "Sorry. I'm just feeling a little down. That's all."

"Is it about the Hokage?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Naruto decided to enter the conversation.

"So what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?" Naruto asked him. Konohamaru looked up at him, then back at the ground.

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village, so it should be easy to remember," he told us. Naruto and I stared at him. "But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village. That's 'cause when they look at me, they don't really see me. All they see is the Honorable Grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am," Konohamaru sulked. "I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that. That's the reason I've got to become the Hokage now, so people know who I am!"

Naruto looked at his drink. My eyes remained on Konohamaru. "Get real! You think people are going to except a squirt like you?!" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Konohamaru questioned.

"A kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two," Naruto explained.

"What?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"It's not that simple. You keep saying "_Hokage, Hokage" _To really be a Hokage, you know what you'll have to do?" Naruto asked.

"What? What is it?" Konohamaru asked impatiently. Naruto got a wicked grin.

"You're gonna have to defeat me in battle," Naruto challenged. Konohamaru looked shocked.

I sighed. "He's only nine, Naruto," I told him. "He doesn't stand a chance," I spoke.

"Well, that's how it has to be," Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm not weak! I can easily defeat you!" Konohamaru pointed at him.

"Bring it on!" Naruto cheered. Konohamaru charged, but was stopped. Naruto held his hand against Konohamaru's forehead as he ran, making him run in place. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Naruto!" I scolded.

"Oh, come on! I'm not even hurting him!" Naruto complained. I shot him a look of warning and he quit. He crossed his arms to pout though. Konohamaru stopped running and looked at the ground, realizing he was no match.

"It's alright, Konohamaru. You'll be ready one day." I smiled at him. He nodded and went to sit back down on the log. Naruto joined him. I remained on the ground in front of them. "We have company," I warned them. They looked at me, confused. There was a sound in the trees. I looked up to see Ebisu standing in the tree behind Naruto and Konohamaru. "I found you!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto and Konohamaru questioned, turning around. Naruto glared at him.

"So, Honorable Grandson, time to go home," Ebisu spoke.

"No way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather, so I can get the title Hokage! Now, don't get in my way!" Konohamaru ordered. Ebisu jumped on the ground.

"A Hokage is more than just a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand Jutsu. You don't even know one Jutsu," Ebisu explained, walking towards him. Konohamaru growled.

"Transform!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Huh?" Ebisu questioned. A naked girl with long brunette hair appeared before us.

"Hi there. Like my Jutsu?" Konohamaru winked. Ebisu screamed, mouth wide. "Hey. He's not defeated," Konohamaru complained, transforming back.

"What-What-What kind of scandalous technique is that!?" Ebisu cried. "Such tasteless-" he started screaming. He was getting annoying and I've heard this line so many times that I just ignored him, rolling my eyes. I stood up and walked to the right side of Naruto. Naruto growled. Ebisu was pulling on Konohamaru by the scarf, trying to drag him home or something. He yelled. "Honorable Grandson, stop this! Right no-ow!" he struggled. "Naruto's turning you into a delinquent. Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming the Hokage!" Ebisu shouted. Konohamaru was still trying to run away, getting nowhere.

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru ordered, still struggling to escape.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, multiplying himself.

"Huh?" Konohamaru questioned and stopped struggling. Even Ebisu stopped moving to see what Naruto was doing. There were Narutos everywhere. Konohamaru's mouth dropped as his eyes widened.

"Whoa! This is unreal!" he yelled in shock. There must have been about thirty Narutos surrounding the area.

"Hm." Ebisu smirked. "I'm not impressed. I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some light-weight like Mizuki," he spoke confidently. He walked to the center of where the Narutos stood, unafraid. I stood by Konohamaru. I covered my face, ashamed, knowing what was about to occur.

"Come on, Boss," Konohamaru spoke lightly. All the Narutos got in stance, as did Ebisu.

"Ready," Ebisu stated.

"Transform!" the first Naruto yelled.

"Transform!" the crowd on our left repeated. Then the crowd on the right repeated the same thing.

My back was then turned on him. I could hear the girls giggling. He was lucky that I didn't get offended that easily. In fact, other than when people insulted my friends, religion was one of the only things I got defensive about. It was in my family though. I lived a very shielded and religious life. I didn't even know what sex was till health class in school. And that was just recently. I was the innocent one among my pervertive clique at school. I never understood their jokes until Alex explained it to me and I would cover my face, ashamed, as I am doing now.

I heard the all the girls talking and giggling. It was obvious they have pounced on Ebisu already. I heard Ebisu scream and before I knew it, he was lying on the ground in front of me with a nose bleed.

I jumped slightly when he landed, shocked. I wasn't expecting him to land right in front of me. He twitched on the ground. "Gotcha… with my Harem Jutsu!" Naruto called from behind.

I bent over and poked Ebisu in the head with a stick I picked up. He continued twitching. I sighed and stood back up. "Well, he's out of it," I told them. Naruto laughed. The next thing I knew he picked me up from behind and swung me around. "What the!?" I cried.

"I did it! I did it! Hahaha!" Naruto cheered, spinning.

"Put me down!" I begged, clinging on to his shoulders for my life.

"I beat him! Believe it!" he frolicked around.

The sun just set and we were still in the forest. "Aw man!" Konohamaru cried in frustration. "I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine!" he complained. "I wanna be Hokage so bad, but I keep messing up!" he continued. "Why can't I do it!?" he asked no one in particular.

"You really think it's that easy?" Naruto questioned.

"Huh?" Konohamaru questioned.

"To be the Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninjas. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you," Naruto told him. "Look at me. I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I had the plague or something. And after all that, I found two people who believe in me," he explained, glancing at me. "To find those two people, I had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure that you're ready," Naruto continued.

"For what?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto turned his back to Konohamaru.

"For lots of sweat… and tears… while you're learning to be a ninja," Naruto spoke.

A dramatic breeze passed us by, making my hair blow in my face. I pushed it back and held on to it. Leaves flew around us. Naruto turned his head in Konohamaru's direction. He smiled his famous smile at him. "By the way, there is no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it," Naruto told him. Konohamaru had a small smile on. Konohamaru paused for a moment, as if he was in deep thought. He then narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Ha!" Konohamaru yelled, turning his back to Naruto. "Who do you think you are anyway, giving me a big lecture like that?" Konohamaru asked. "That's it. I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore," Konohamaru claimed. He turned back to face Naruto. "For now on," Konohamaru said, "we're rivals." Konohamaru laughed, revealing his missing tooth. Naruto chuckled next to me.

"Well, I can't be your trainer anyway. 'Cause tomorrow, I start my advanced ninja studies. But I accept your challenge, and someday we'll fight for the title Lord Hokage," Naruto spoke. "So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru," Naruto smiled. Konohamaru looked at him, shocked, most likely because Naruto used his real name. There was a dramatic pause before Naruto turned the other direction and started walking. I followed shortly behind him.

Naruto raised his hand in the air, rather than wasting energy to wave. I think he was trying to look cool. I ran up to his right and then slowed to his pace. I turned my head back to see Konohamaru's expression. He was saluting Naruto. Naruto was quiet all the way to town, for once. He must've been thinking.

"You did a good thing, Naruto-kun," I told him.

"You think so?" he smiled at me, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded.

"Well, other than teaching him _that_ Jutsu. That was a little… strange," I said, trying to find words that wouldn't offend him. He just laughed and put his hands in his pockets.


End file.
